


KanaDiaMari scribble

by AndThisHappened



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Happy Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndThisHappened/pseuds/AndThisHappened
Summary: Dia's been feeling left out because of her busy schedule, so Mari and Kanan agree to a special day for the three of them to reconnect.





	KanaDiaMari scribble

It was a sunny Saturday morning. It was also a rare day where Mari, Kanan and herself were all free. Naturally this meant going out and enjoying the beautiful day right? No. But as insatiable as Kanan and Mari were, Dia couldn’t deny how strongly she yearned for them as well. She missed the feeling of their lips against her lips, against her skin. She missed the sensation of their tongues brushing over her nipples, or fighting for dominance over her cock. She missed their firm hands. She missed their thick cocks, and how they’d fit so tightly into her ass, or how they tasted in her own eager mouth. She missed how salty sweet each girl was. She missed how cute and desperate they would sound when they couldn’t hold out any longer. 

  
So it was Dia who suggested that on their day off, they would spend it doing nothing but making love to each other. Kanan and Mari readily agreed. While they had had time for each other sporadically, it was true they hadn’t been with Dia in some time either.  
  


And that’s how Kanan woke up to find Dia and Mari taking turns sucking her off in the bed the three shared. She smiled at the sight of her two beautiful girlfriends holding each other’s hair back as they alternated bobbing up and down on her. Dia pulled away, a trail of precum stretching out between her lips and Kanan’s member. Mari kissed her, savoring the taste. Kanan frowned.  
  


“What? No good morning kiss for me?” she teased.  
  


“A wake up blow and a kiss? How greedy Kanan.” Mari chuckled as she leaned forward to kiss her. Dia followed suit, kissing Kanan, then Mari, then watching as they kissed each other again. Dia rubbed Kanan’s inner thigh before gliding her hand over to Kanan’s cock. She stroked it slowly, firmly as she kissed Kanan again. Mari joined in, their tongues in a free for all. Kanan moved her hands to squeeze each girl’s breasts before thumbing their nipples. The three girls moaned as they continued to kiss, and Mari’s hand found her way to Dia’s own eager cock. Dia’s cock twitched at the sudden, and much anticipated feeling of Mari’s hand wrapping around it. She moaned and then gently pulled at Mari’s lip during their kiss. Kanan placed one hand on Mari’s cock as well, and now each girl was slowly stroke one of the others.  
  


“Mm, girls. We should change our positions. I’m going to cum.” Kanan groaned as Dia’s pace had quickened.  
  


“So soon?” Dia pretended to pout. “Well you did just wake up.” She gripped the base of Kanan’s dick just in case.  
  


“Okay Kanan there’s something Dia and I want to do.” Mari mentioned. The three girls got off the bed and stood facing each other, standing close enough that their erect cocks were touching. They began by rubbing them together. It was more awkward at first than Dia expected but the feeling of their cocks against hers was electrifying.   
  


Kanan blushed but was always happy to go along with what Dia or Mari wanted. But it wasn’t long before Dia found one hand straying to Mari’s cock. Mari in turn began stroking Kanan, and Kanan began stroking Dia. Kanan reflexively began bucking her hips.  
  


“I can’t hold out any longer.” She groaned.  
  


“Kanan-san, please, let’s cum together.” Dia pleaded between her own moans. The three girls began stroking faster, their free arms hung around each other for support, their hips bucking as they neared  their climax. 

“God I love you two so much.” Mari said in a ragged breath.  
  


“Mari-san, Kanan-san, cum for me.”  
  


“I’m-”   
  


The three girls shot off nearly simultaneously, coating each other’s hands and pulsating cocks in warm cum. Dia salivated at the sight of their cocks touching, their cum spraying here and there, and sliding down each other’s cocks.  
  


“Does Dia seem even harder than before?” Kanan joked while the three caught their breaths. Mari knelt down to wipe up some of the stray cum off the floor with her fingers. She stood up and held her hand out to Dia, who hungrily licked the cum off of her fingers. Kanan felt her cock twitch at the sight. The two girls then pushed her back onto the bed before lying down beside. They stretched out in a triangular formation. Dia took Kanan into her mouth, as Kanan took in Mari, and Mari took in Dia.  
  


Dia licked the cum off from Kanan’s cock before taking her deep into her throat. She savored the salty taste of everyone mixed together. She needed more. She gripped Kanan’s ass as she forced her cock as deep as it would go. She needed every drop. She needed more.  
  


The sounds of Dia gagging on her cock turned Kanan on as she slide her tongue up and down Mari’s shaft. She would fondle and squeeze Mari’s tight balls as she bobbed up and down. She spit on her cock, and rubbed it in with her hand, before swallowing it in one gulp. Mari’s semen splattered cock tasted of herself and the two people she loved most. Kanan couldn’t get enough of it.  
  


Mari alternated sucking on Dia’s balls, enjoying the feeling of her member raging under the touch of her experienced fingers. The room was filled with one of her favorite sounds, that of three girls lost to pleasure, and she couldn’t be more aroused knowing that they had an entire day left of this. Dia’s cock was practically begging for Mari’s warm mouth to welcome it. Mari wrapped her lips around the throbbing cock and methodically took her in all the way to the base. She would alternate between bobbing up and down the full length, and sucking on the tip while stroking the remainder with her hands.  
  


It wasn’t long at all before the three girls found themselves ready to cum once more. Dia was the first to cum this time, exploding into Mari’s mouth with such an amount that it leaked out and down her chin. Her muffled squeals then put Kanan over the edge as she came into Dia’s throat. Dia spanked Kanan’ ass as she struggled to take it. Finally Mari couldn’t hold back any longer, filling Kanan’s mouth with her own load, her hips bucking as Kanan tried to hold her down.  
Dia got up only to fall back with her head on the pillow. Mari and Kanan crawled up to either side of her and embraced her. The three girls just laid there for a while, enjoying the warmth of each other.  
  


“We have a long day ahead of us.” Dia said after having caught her breath. She kissed each girl and giggled. “It’s embarrassing, but I’ve missed you two.” Mari and Kanan smiled and kissed Dia on each cheek.


End file.
